Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for providing a covering for a container and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a method for providing a decorative covering for a flower pot wherein at least one sheet of material is detached from a decorative covering assembly and disposed about the flower pot to provide the decorative covering for the flower pot. In one aspect, the present invention relates to a method for providing a decorative covering for a flower pot wherein a cover bottom is disposed about a lower end of the flower pot.